


I Hear You Told Them

by Tamabonotchi



Series: I Hear You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, deaf!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Dean and Cas are together, and they try to watch a foreign movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You Told Them

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought about adding to my deaf!Cas universe with a few new ideas.

Dean wasn't surprised the next day he and Cas got together, he got calls and text messages from everyone.

_Everyone_.

While Cas had told immediate family, Sam was the blabbermouth that tweeted about it for everyone to see. Dean definitely saw the tweet and the subsequent retweets made by half the school.

He really was going to kill Sam.

 

_I'm happy for you guys! -Anna_

_Dude I heard u finally scored w Novak? Niiice. -Ash_

_"Cas told me 'bout you two finally getting together. Here's your obligatory big brother message saying I know where you live, Dean-o, and I can kill you in hundreds of funny and ridiculous ways. Anyways, Mazel tov."_

_"I heard from Gabriel you and Cassie are dating. I'll be sure to be there for my dearest brother if you do something stupid. Maybe I'll get lucky out of your misfortune! Ta-ta."_

_Balthazar is taking bets on how long until you ruin this. I'd be careful if I were you because I got 50 bucks saying 6 months. -Jo_

 

A light touch brought Dean out of his murderous thoughts and back to where he was sitting with Cas, watching a movie. They were watching some foreign film on the couch, but Dean's phone was blowing up with messages. Dean looked back at Cas' questioning look.

_What is it?_

Dean handed Cas his phone to look to explain. Cas looked through the almost-full inbox of congratulations from people, his brow rising at some of the more questionable phrases. Dean took his phone back as they did a short conversation. While he had gotten better with sign language, Dean still had to use other means for more difficult sentences.

_And your family is full of creepy assholes. Balthazar?_

_I'm guessing he called you. He likes to joke about incest. I'm glad they've taken to it so well._

_So does that mean you're gonna have the 'Guess Who's Coming For Dinner' with them?_

Cas stared at him in bemusement.

_What?_ He signed. Cas had a distinct trait of not understanding cultural references. Dean can only guess it was from his preference of watching foreign movies and shows.

_Oh come on, that movie is right up your alley._

_I don't have an alley, and why would that movie be in it?_

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Cas' questioning message. No matter how obvious it seemed, Cas really did not understand most idioms and pop culture. Dean could cry if he didn't already find it somewhat endearing coming from the other boy.

When he finally calmed down, Dean saw Cas' scowl directed at him. Cas didn't like it when he didn't get the joke. 

_Dinner with your family._ Dean signed to explain.

Dean could see the understanding dawn as different emotions washed over Cas' face until it settled to his normal, calm countenance.

_I think everyone would like that, and will be looking forward to it._

_Yeah, well… will Balthazar be there?_

After that last message over the phone, Cas just smiled back at Dean before leaning forward and giving a small peck on the lips. Dean took the answer with relief and returned it with his own kiss. They continued for almost a minute before Cas pinched Dean and pointed back to the forgotten film. Dean begrudgingly acquiesced as they fell back to a comfortable silence and returned to the movie.


End file.
